Bad Boy - Wonder Girls
Descripcion right|120px *'Titulo:' Bad Boy *'Artista:' Wonder Girls *'Single / Album:' The Wonder Beigins / The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #2/ #11 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 13-Febrero-2007 Video center|400px Yenny Sunye Sunmi Hyun A Sohee Romanización Al beorigo keu yeojawa Hamkeh haengbok harago johketseo Nooga mwohraedo neon uhnjehna Nehmeotdaero hajahni Nuhman joheumyeon dwenkeogo Nuhman ooseumyeon dwenkeoj i Dareun saram nooneh noonmool koeegeon malgeon sangkwanuhbji Keureondeh uhjjeom eelriya Niga wae doraohneon geoya Keureohkeh nareul naengjeonghakeh Beorigo doraseodeoni Eejehwa saranghandago Eejehya kkaedaratdago Keurae keureohdamyeon Daeum yeojaehkehneun eereohjima Bad boy of me Don't come back to me Eejehwahseo uhjjeorago naekeh eereoneun geoni (Naekeh eereoneun geoni) Mari dwehni kiboon nabbeun aheereoni (Uh) Keu yeojaehkeh chayeotdago Naekeh doraongeon i Naega keurido pabo katni naega Ahjik keudaero neoreul itji mothago Niga watdago ootseumyeon Bada joolkeorago midutni Nan keo dongahn mari kkeotseo Nan keo dongahn byeonhaetseo Maeum sogeh itneun neoae Moseub kkaekkeuthee da jiwotseo Keureondeh mooseun Mariya naega wae neoae yeojaya Keureon mal ddawon Dashin ibbakkeuro kkeonaejima Mwol dashi haebojaneun geoya Wae kihwel dallaneun geoya Ddak kihwehga itsutseul Dae jom jalhaeboji keuraetni Bad boy of me (Bad boy of me) Don't come back to me (Don't come back to me) Eejehwahseo uhjjeorago naekeh eereoneun geoni (naekeh eereoneun geoni ) Mari dwehni kiboon nabbeun aheereoni (Mari dwehni ) Keu yeojaehkeh chayeotdago Naekeh doraongeon i Break it down ine got that now back and that Neega beorin sarangeul wae eereohkeh netgeh Koogeolhareo doraongeoya boolssanghakeh Ddeonatseumyeon keu yaojarang jal sarayaji Nooga chaeerae keuteohkeh mwohrae nooga nal ddeorarae Nooneh mwoga ssheeeutnabwa keuraedo ahndwae Keu mal hanmadiro uhddeohkeh neomeokal saenggak hajima Eebeonehn jeoldae ahndwae neowanaegehn majimak Bad boy of me Don't come back to me (Don't come back to me ) Eejehwahseo uhjjeorago naekeh eereoneun geoni (naekeh eereoneun geoni ) Mari dwehni kiboon nabbeun aheereoni (Mari dwehni) (nabbeun aheereoni) Keu yeojaehkeh chayeotdago Naekeh doraongeoni (Naekeh doraongeoni) Bad boy of me (Yeah) Don't come back to me (Uh) Eejehwahseo uhjjeorago naekeh eereoneun geoni (Uh)(naekeh eereoneun geoni ) Mari dwehni kiboon nabbeun aheereoni (Yeah)(nabbeun aheereoni ) Keu yeojaehkeh chayeotdago Naekeh doraongeoni Yeah Español Me tiraste, y con esa chica espero que seas feliz. No te importo lo que dijeran, Siempre hacías lo que querias. Siempre y cuando a ti te gustara, estaba bien Siempre y cuando tú sonrieras, Estaba bien. No te importaba si a alguien más se le llenarán los ojos de lagrimas o no Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué has vuelto? Me tiraste y me diste la espalda De forma insensible ¿Ahora dices que me amas? ¿Ahora dices que te diste cuenta? Bueno, si eso es cierto, Entonces no le hagas esto a la próxima chica Has sido un chico malo para mi No vuelvas a mí, ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? esto no tiene sentido (Esto no tiene sentido) Esta ironía me hace sentir mal (Uh) Debido a que fuiste rechazado por esa chica ¿has vuelto a mi? ¿Me veo tonta para ti? ¿Pensaste que nunca te olvidaría? Y desde que volviste, ¿crees que me vas a Tener de vuelta con una sonrisa? Durante ese tiempo crecí, durante este tiempo he cambiado. Te he borrado por completo De mi corazón Pero entonces, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué yo soy tu chica? No vuelvas a decir algo así nunca más ¿Qué quieres que volvamos a intentarlo? ¿Por qué quieres otra oportunidad? Cuando tuviste la oportunidad Debiste haber dado lo mejor de ti Has sido un chico malo para mi (Has sido un chico malo para mi) No vuelvas a mí, (No vuelvas a mí) ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? esto no tiene sentido (Esto no tiene sentido) Esta ironía me hace sentir mal (Esta ironía) Debido a que fuiste rechazado por esa chica ¿Has vuelto a mi? Rompíendo Bien, tienes que volver y por eso ¿Estas rogando por el amor que tiraste? que patético Si te fuiste debiste haber vivido Feliz con esa chica ¿Quien te dijo que serias rechazado? ¿Qué te dije? ¿Quién te dijo que me dejaras? Debe haber algo escrito en tus ojos Que todavía no va a suceder Solo con una frase, No creo poder superarlo tan fácil Esta vez no va a funcionar, Esta fue tu última oportunidad Has sido un chico malo para mi No vuelvas a mí, (No vuelvas a mí) ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? esto no tiene sentido (Esto no tiene sentido) Esta ironía me hace sentir mal (Esta ironía) (sentir mal) Debido a que fuiste rechazado por esa chica ¿Has vuelto a mi? (¿Has vuelto a mi?) Has sido un chico malo para mi (Si) No vuelvas a mí, (Uh) ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? esto no tiene sentido (Uh)(Esto no tiene sentido) Esta ironía me hace sentir mal (Si) (Esta ironía) Debido a que fuiste rechazado por esa chica ¿Has vuelto a mi? Si Hangul 나를 버리고 그여자와 함께 행복하다고 좋겠어 누가 뭐래도 너는 언제나 니 멋대로 하잖니 너만 좋으면 된거고 너만 웃으면 된거지 다른 사람 눈엔 눈물 고이건 말건 상관없지 그런데 어쩐 일이야 니가 왜 돌아온거야 그렇게 나를 냉정하게 버리고 돌아서더니 이제와 사랑한다고 이제야 깨달았다고 그래 그렇다면 다음 여자에게는 이러지마 Bad boy to me Don’t come back to me 이제 와서 어쩌라고 내게 이러는 거니 말이 되니 기분 나쁜 아이러니 그 여자에게 채였다고 내게 돌아온거니 내가 그리도 바보같니 내가 아직 그대로 너를 잊지 못하고 니가 왔다고 웃으며 받아 줄 거라고 믿었니 나는 그동안 많이 컸어 나는 그동안 변했어 마음속에 있는 너의 모습 깨끗이 다 지웠어 그런데 무슨 말이야 내가 왜 너의 여자야 그런 말따윈 다신 입밖으로 꺼내지도 마 뭘 다시 해보자는 거야 왜 기횔 달라는 거야 기회가 있었을 때 좀 잘해 보지 그랬니 Bad boy to me Don’t come back to me 이제 와서 어쩌라고 내게 이러는 거니 말이 되니 기분 나쁜 아이러니 그 여자에게 채였다고 내게 돌아온거니 Trynna get that love back ain’t that funny 니가 버린 사랑을 왜 뒤늦게 구걸하러 돌아온거야 불쌍하게 떠났으면 그 여자랑 잘살아야지 누가 차이래 그러게 뭐래 누가 날 떠나래 눈에 뭐가 씌었나봐 그래도 안돼 그 말 한마디로 어떻게 넘어갈 생각 하지마 이번엔 절대 안돼 너완 이게 마지막 Bad boy to me Don’t come back to me 이제 와서 어쩌라고 내게 이러는 거니 말이 되니 기분 나쁜 아이러니 그 여자에게 채였다고 내게 돌아온거니 Bad boy to me Don’t come back to me 이제 와서 어쩌라고 내게 이러는 거니 말이 되니 기분 나쁜 아이러니 그 여자에게 채였다고 내게 돌아온거니 Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls